1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device in which sub-blocks are included in a memory block, and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized using a semiconductor made up of, for example, silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. Representative examples of the volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is maintained even when power is turned off. Representative examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memory is classified into a NOR type memory and a NAND type memory.